1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, generally, relates to a control system for controlling the technique of attaching a stiffener to a flexible substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the dramatic increase in the number of circuits on a substrate today, both consumer confidence and maintenance of the competitive advantage in the market place require that the existing standards for electrical performance must be maintained.
A step in this direction has already been taken in the development of the Ball Grid Array for integrated circuit packages, which now is taken to another height by the use of flexible substrates. The ball grid array packages permit substantial increases in the number of circuit connections per unit area, but controlling the manufacturing techniques involved have produced problems that are quite real and difficult to solve. Expected solutions require increases in cost and results that at best can be inconsistant.
The control of a system of attaching a stiffener material to a flexible substrate having solder balls already attached, without damage to the solder balls, is more of a manufacturing problem than would occur to a casual observer. It is so realistic and formable of a problem that special tools and programs must be implemented in the manufacturing process to meet any quality yield objectives.